Physical Therapy
by MythologyNerdxDemiGod
Summary: Percy is a soldier in World War II. Annabeth is a physical therapist at the hospital. When Percy gets hurt, Annabeth is assigned to take care of him. Will this bring them together or send them farther apart?
1. Chapter 1

**If you can guess the name of the song you will get an pat on the back from your self! (sorry, but I really don't want you to know who I am and again sorry, but I don't want to know who you are either)**

"**I've been waiting all day, for you to call me, baby" **

**on the next chapter I will right the names of the reviewers who got it right. **

Chapter 1

The Beginning of It All

It was World War II, in the middle of one of the biggest fights yet… and Percy wasn't doing to well…

"Air Force Base, I've lost my two wingmen! I can't seem to get this guy of my tail!"

He rolled again in midair, the plane behind him shot again and hit him right in the left wing. He began to fall, until finally, he plunged into the cold water of the Atlantic Ocean. He ripped of his seat belt and swam to the air, finally allowing him to breathe. The plane had been ripped to shreds from landing in the water.

He swam to the nearest piece of wreckage and got on, mentally thanking his friend Grover for making him take Coast Guard lessons from Admiral Chiron. His leg was in excruciating pain. He looked down and saw that it was twisted in the wrong direction and he couldn't move it at all.

More planes began to go overhead, shooting at the wreckage in the water, making sure that there were no survivors. Percy just watched and didn't realize, until it was too late that they were shooting, until they shot at the wreckage of his plane.

Percy screamed in pain, the bullet went into his arm. He sank into the water, the sounds of gunfire and boats drifting farther away. A pair of arms grabbed him under the arms. Was it Death coming to take him away?

"Percy? Percy? Wake up, Percy!" shouted Grover. "There you go. Sit up and drink this."

Percy carefully sat up and drank the medicine that Grover gave him. "What happened?" said Percy as he put his drink on the bedside table.

"Well, I was with Nico in the patrol boat and I saw you go down after I heard the mayday call. We started to go over to get you in the boat when we heard, and then saw, the fighter planes coming over to shoot the wreckage. We saw you go down and then we got you out of the water and over to sick bay as fast as we could. They got the bullet out of your arm quite easily, but you also broke your leg and ripped a tendon from the wreckage. You will definitely need to get some physical therapy."

As soon as Percy understood the seriousness of the wounds, it instantly got his attention.

"So that means I won't be able to fight in the war?"

Grover looked at him with kind eyes. " Depending on how long the war goes on… If

you think that the war will end in more than six months, then you will probably be able to fight in the war. You will have to start physical therapy next week, and that will definitely take no less than 6 months."

Percy's head dropped down. "I cant believe that I have to sit on the side lines and wait, while every one else will be making a contribution to the war. What happened to Beckendorf and Luke?"

" When they were shot down they landed in the mines. They didn't make it…."

Percy looked up at Grover.

"At least your not dead…" Grover murmured under his breath.

Percy sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right"

" Hey Annabeth! Are you on break yet?" yelled Thalia from across the room "Annabeth! Hey Annabeth! Do you hear me? Are you on break yet?"

Annabeth quickly walked over there, realizing that Thalia wasn't going to stop yelling until she did.

"Thalia, if I am standing by a patient with a clipboard, and I am not in the lounge room, I am obviously working and _not_ on break!"

" So… are you on break_ now_?" Thalia asked again

"No, I am not on break yet, and you are drawing attention and stressing out the patients."

Sure enough all of the patients that were awake at the moment were looking at Annabeth and Thalia. Thalia just shrugged it off.

"At least tell me when you get of for break," said Thalia

"Fine," sighed Annabeth " I get off in five minutes. Happy?"

"Very! I will see you in the lounge." And with that, she sauntered away.

Annabeth went to the next, and last, patient.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it, Mr…?

"Rick, Dr. Chase. And yes it was interesting! You've got quite a friend."

"Yeah, she is very interesting. Well, I will see you in the morning to check your vitals and if they are okay then you may go!"

"Thank you Dr. Chase"

Annabeth sat down on the chair with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"What was so important that you had to come and barge in while I was working?"

"I have a new patient for you! This guy was just injured yesterday in the war! Isn't that cool? Well, I mean, not for him… but still. That's awesome… you get a guy that was injured in the war!" said Thalia in one quick breath.

"Okay, Thalia. Stop rambling, you're giving me a headache. Can I see his file?"

"Oh, yeah, sure! I am going to go make a huge sandwich with anything I can find in the refrigerator."

"Okay, Thals. I will be reading his file."

**Perseus Jackson**

**Air Force**

**U.S Military**

**Injuries: **

**Bullet to the upper right arm, **

**Broken left leg, and**

**Torn tendon (minor, has been repaired) on left leg**

**Estimated Time in Physical Therapy: 6 months min. **

**Physical Therapist: Dr. Annabeth Athena Chase**

Annabeth put the file down and began to drink her coffee and just think. She didn't know how long she was sitting there, but it didn't matter, she was done for the day. Annabeth got up and began to walk over to the sink to wash out her cup when she heard,

"Annabeth? Annabeth? _Annabeth?_ Where are you?'"

"Grover, I'm by the sink, in the lounge!"

She heard some scuffling and the door of the lounge open.

"Sorry, Annabeth, but you know I don't come into the medical ward unless I have to. It kind of creeps me out, and I didn't know where to find you."

"Its okay Grover. Why are you here though?"

Grover smiled "Oh yeah, almost forgot, my friend Percy was injured in the war yesterday, and he wanted to me to go get you, so you could meet him. Would that be all right? I mean, you would probably want to know the person that you will be with for the next six months too, you know."

Annabeth laughed "Sure Grover, I read his file too, Thalia got it for me. I think it would be good to check on him to, and make sure that the surgery department fixed his injuries correctly. It would be better, Grover. Okay, take me to him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. The name of the song from the last chapter was Brokenhearted by Karmin. **

**Next Song: "on the other side of a street I knew, stood a girl that looked like you, I guess that's déjà vu, but I thought this can't be true"**

**Oops, I forgot to add a disclaimer on the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. The plot is only mine. **

Chapter 2

The Meeting

They walked over to a room, and Grover opened the door. Inside was a man with jet-black hair, who was sleeping on the bed by the wall.

They both walked in and Grover shut the door. Annabeth was still staring at Percy. Grover walked over to Percy and harshly whispered, "Wake up, Perce!" Percy, startled by the sudden outburst, jolted up and opened his eyes.

"What the crap, goat boy! Couldn't you see that I was sleeping? Did you get Dr. Chase? Is this guy nice or is he like one of those over possessive doctors that won't let their patients do anything?"

Annabeth looked up at the words Dr. Chase. Grover realized the same thing.…Percy thought that Dr. Chase was a guy.

Percy was still talking nonsense. "Uh, Percy, this is Dr. Chase." Said Grover

Percy stopped talking. "Oh, so you are Dr. Chase. Well, I apologize for assuming that you were a guy."

Annabeth smiled. "It's okay, I take it though that you didn't read my first name?" Percy blushed "My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Well, do you want me to look at your arm and leg?"

"Sure, the sooner the better!"

Annabeth walked over to Percy, who had his arm outside the bed wrapped in gauze, and his leg had been put in a removable cast.

" Grover, sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to leave. I have to be alone with the patient. Really, I am sorry. Thanks Grover, I will come and get you when we have finished. Okay Mr. Jackson , I'm going to take of the gauze and check the injury, then we will just do a couple of tests to see how it is doing. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great! This won't hurt, will it?" Percy whined

"No guarantees, sir."

Percy regained his composure and said, "Please, just call me Percy."

"Percy" Annabeth said, as if trying out the name.

"Okay, Percy. Could you stick your arm straight out for me? Thank you. Here, you can rest it on the table. Okay, lets see what we got!"

Annabeth put on a pair of rubber gloves and began to take off the gauze. She took it off slowly, to make sure that she did not injure Percy anymore than he already was.

"Whoa" Was all Percy said.

"Oh my God. What have they done? They have left a bullet in the arm of a man. Are they stupid? How hard would it have been to take it out? I can see it from here! I will probably need to take it out right now… But we don't have anesthesia. Percy, will you be alright doing this "surgery" right now without any numbing medication?"

" But I thought Grover said they took the bullet out? Oh, well I see that they lied! But uh, yeah, sure, lets try doing this. But wait, your going to do the surgery? You're a physical therapist. How can you be doing the surgery?"

"Well, I am a physical therapist, but I am also I certified surgeon, and I am trained in hand to hand combat, I am authorized to use guns, and I can fly a fighter plane."

"Okay, then I probably shouldn't fully trust you since I just met you like 10 minutes ago, but I do. So lets start! " Said Percy

"Here, when we start, bite this. Make sure you bite really hard. Try not to faint, its not okay to faint during a surgery. If you don't like the sight of blood, just look away and focus on something else. The surgery won't take long; the longest part will be stitching the skin back up. I will probably have to tie your arm down and your legs to make sure that you don't start to flail and hurt yourself even more. Okay everything's ready. Let's begin.

Annabeth took all the necessary materials and told Percy to start biting down. As soon as Annabeth began to cut open the stiches, Percy began to bite. She put down the scalpel and took the long pair of tweezers that she would use to take the bullet out. She put the tweezers in and grabbed the bullet. They bullet came out in a sickening "pop".

"Okay, Percy. We're almost done, the bullets out, we just have to stich it up."

She put the tweezers down and grabbed the needle and thread, and a towel to dry the blood and clean the wound. She took the needle and began to sew. On the third stich, Percy saw the blood and fainted. He let go of the towel he was biting, and it fell to the floor in a heap.

"No!" exclaimed Annabeth.

She finished the last seven stiches, got new gauze and wrapped Percy's arm, and then washed of her hands and the rest of the supplies and put it on the table.

She quickly rushed over to Percy and untied his arms and legs and propped him up with some pillows. After he was propped up and she made sure he wasn't going to fall, she went over to the cabinet and got a towel. She closed the cabinet and went over to the sink and moistened the towel with some cold water. She walked quickly over to Percy and started to dab the towel at his forehead, which had begun to sweat.

"Come on, Percy. Wake up! You're okay, the surgeries over. Come on. Wake up!"

Annabeth kept trying to get Percy to wake up, but he just wouldn't wake up. She dabbed at his forehead for another 15 minutes, but still nothing happened. Annabeth was now really frustrated; she had expected a soldier to be a bit more tolerant at the sight of blood.

"Percy! Perseus Jackson, wake up this instant!" Shouted Annabeth

Percy's eyes opened at the sound of his name.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" mumbled Percy, still half unconscious

Annabeth sighed. "You fainted. You did exactly what I asked not to do. You should have focused on something else. I just get so worried that once someone faints during a surgery, that they won't wake up, and I just worry that, one day, it will be someone I love…. again."

Percy looked up at Annabeth. He was now completely awake and paying attention to Annabeth. "Why are you afraid that when someone faints, they won't wake up?"

Annabeth looked at her hands. "I don't know why I am telling you this… I have only known you for about an hour and a half… but when I was little, my mother was in a car accident, they brought her right to the hospital and went into surgery. My dad and I were sitting in the waiting room during the surgery, when the doctor came out of the room and told us what had happened. We were both very curious because the surgery was not supposed to end for another half hour. He came out and all of the other nurses did to. He said, Athena Chase, fainted during the procedure and did not wake up, the anesthesia over powered her body and she died. I am really sorry for your loss.

"He walked away, and my dad was furious, but not for the reason you think. He was mad at me."

Percy's eyes widen as he heard that last sentence. "He was mad at you? Why? You didn't do anything!"

"Percy, stop yelling before the nurses come and tell me to leave." Percy stopped yelling immediately

"He was mad at me because I wanted my mom to go and get me some candy from the store, when she was in the car accident. We got home after that and my dad started yelling, I had never seen him get so mad. This went on for a two years. I was then seven years old and my dad had gotten remarried, and his new wife hated me just as much, they both ignored me. So I week after my new brothers were born, I ran away."

Percy's eyes widened even more if that was possible. "You ran away? I wouldn't have expected you to run away, you seem so…." He didn't finish the sentence and looked down at his own hands, blushing.

Annabeth smiled and looked at Percy "I seen so what?"

Percy was still blushing but looked up at Annabeth and said, " You seem so brave…"

Now it was Annabeth turn to blush. " I still wouldn't say that I was brave. When I ran away, I was only on my own for two weeks, and then I ran into Thalia Grace, who you will probably meet soon, and Luke Castellan, who you have probably met before, because he was in the Air Force to. We were with each other for another couple of months. After that we met Grover, who worked for the army, he was ordered to find as many homeless kids as possible to be trained for the army. He found us and we thought it was going to be a good experience so we joined. That how I learned to become a physical therapist, and a surgeon, and I am allowed to use guns and I know how to do hand to hand combat and fly a fighter plane."

Percy looked Annabeth with sad eyes. "Um... Annabeth... I have something to say. I did know Luke; he was actually one of my wingman when I was fighting earlier, before I got my injuries. He was shot down over the wreckage and they haven't found his body... I'm really sorry Annabeth."

Annabeth looked at Percy, a single tear sliding down her cheek. " He was one of my only friends."


End file.
